doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Izuri Midoro
Izuri Midoro is the Ninja Assassin taken in by the Crusaders of the Truth Description Appereance He is a short, young human male with a white,small but well built body.His hair and eyes are both green but his hair is much darker, he has a slightly high pitched voice. Personality Izuri is a young man who sees the best in his situations, and wishes to better himself to become something. He is regretful of many actions and regrets his past actions while now striving to make something of himself, a great hero. Biography Background Izuri Midoro was born in a small village in the wild lands, and raised through tales of fantastic heroism. In particular one tale caught his attention: Genesis Valentine, the master of the blade, a fantastic hero who had fought many villains and even top leaders of Cinere. His mother Inko always told him "son, you have the heart of a hero, if you work as hard as that heart urges you I know you will be the greatest hero of all". So since he was 5 he trained hard and worked under the hand of a respected monk master, Ooblu Kimoichi. At the age of 13, he was given the choice to go to a special academy of monk at Mount Vadam, but seeing a friend/rival of his, Bakugo Yuyuki, go into a secret academy made him follow him into it. Bakugo used to be a friend before wishing to be the very best, always seeing himself as a god among men. There he was trained in the dark martial art of the Way of the Shadow, learning to do special ops. He however didn't see how this would make him a hero, but perhaps a more sneaky one. After doing many missions he started wondering who he was actually helping, and started to slowly realize that he was actually the villain. Asking his group leader Oroki if he could leave, the master beat him telling him the only way out was death. Izuri decided that perhaps his ideals were flawed from the beginning, what is truly wrong? For now he fought along side his allies and the special Shadow Monk team, The Shadows for Sicarius. Story The Keep (Arc 3.5) The Shadows were told the Crusaders of the Truth would be in Pirate's Paradise. As Bakugo prepared to stab one they quickly realized the Crusaders noticed their presence, and began an attack, half on the roofs, the rest above. This turned out miserably for Izuri as he was sliced across his back and lost his legs to Gowther. Izuri barely remained alive as his team was slaughtered except for Mumu and Oroki. As his two friends retreated and he looked over to see Bakugo fallen, dead nearby, Izuri realized his situation. He couldn't tell them anything to betray his comrades, but he also realized that he, in a way, deserved this. He asks the party to let him live. Before Gowther breaks the promise with a sword and Izuri takes his last breath, a strange old man grabs the large sword saving his life. He tells the party that Izuri could have a use. Reluctantly they agree. At the keep, Izuri begins training under Master Midolidas and also Doofus Loofus. He had a fellow student, a keep of the guard, Peace. Izuri began training more and more in the way of the open hand while retaining his Way of the Shadow. Learning about Doofus and his life, Izuri began to realize he was starting on the journey he sought out years ago. Relationships Rodney Rune Doesn't know him well, but wishes to ask him how to talk to girls. He still has a few angry feelings for him helping kill his Shadow team though. Daniel Taure A man who Izuri now looks up to in the justice department. Doofus Loofus Doofus Loofus has essentially become an idol to him, the ideal hero who fights at all odds for justice. While Doofus is not the greatest teacher ever, Izuri learns much from the dwarf and wishes to one day learn more than his strength, but how he stays so bold for justice and good. Motor knight Doesn't know him well, but admires him for his impressive sword skills. He doesn't particularly like how he ended up slashing his companions though, and is confused as to how Motorknight came across a Hanzo blade. Jook Nukem While not a fan of thieves, he does takes notes in her incredible stealth skills. Doug Douginston A man to be feared, a man who rejected Sicarius and dared show his face in public. Normally arrow catching is easy for the Shadow team, but Doug pierced well and then used his sword when he realised the arrow would not be optimal. Truth be told Izuri is slightly scared of Doug and has seen what he can do up close and personally. Apollo Flint The mission the team was given was to kill Doug in particular, and his friends. Flint was already a fear though, as he not only held political strength on the island but also a fantastic fighting style and strength. Seeing Flint battle fiercly to the death scares Izuri, and he's pretty afraid of the pirate dragonborn. Gowther Of all the Crusaders, Izuri still fears him most. The savage look in his eyes as he rages, the blood oozing from his open chest cavity, that undead stench. And his sword, a raw heap of iron, took him out basically in two swings from the fight. He occasionally has nightmares about Gowther finishing him off, or him cutting him in half like he did with Todo. Poor Todo. Red Sun Shadow Team had a deeper purpose, which was to help gain resources and money for the rise of Red Sun. Izuri doesn't know much about this group other than they wish to save the natural world. Izuri asks himself why does such a "kind" group need mercenaries and black market money to thrive. Sicarius Shadow Team was one of the top squadrons, ranking in 6th. He met Misere and an archer fellow occasionally. Bakugo His best/worst friend, he always wished he could save Bakugo from his own ego. Seeing him die so painfully, falling from the roof of a building from an explosion and just breaking his bones was heart breaking. Perhaps it was for the best. Mumu Being the only girl in the group, she worked harder than most to show her prowess. Izuri always had a crush on her, and while he misses her, he wishes she won't try to get revenge on the party. For her sake. Oroki A teacher of the Way of the Shadow, Oroki is a mean, pessimistic and bitter old man. While he held respect for his best students, any weakness was beaten out of them, making the relationship between him and Izuri painful. Izuri kind of wished Akira or Todo would have gotten away instead of him. Todo A funny, gentle guy. He did not deserve to be chopped in half. Akira A guy with a dark past who barely said much. Figures the one who gave the cold shoulder to everyone got frozen to death. However, when Akira opened up he was genuine, and he recently had become more open with his feelings to Todo, Izuri and Mumu. Bakugo and Oroki did not approve. Abilities Trivia * Izuri Midoro is based off the main protagonist of My Hero Academia, Izuku Midoria. They share similar appearance, back story and even goals. Even Bakugo, his old friend turned rival is aptly named after Bakugo from the same show. Doofus being like an idol to him is the equivalent of Izuku and All-Might's relationship. Due to this, Izuri will eventually learn to use the same incredibly powerful energy Doofus possesses called the ???. * Izuri should not have been recruited . During the encounter, several characters were shown to be more interesting than others, those being Akira, Mumu and Bakugo due to their character tiles having more face shown. The plan was not to have anyone recruited at all, but during the fight Mumu stayed behind and the DM Eddy carefully played with Bakugo as to not have him die, seeing how one of the no-faces had been left basically crippled. Seeing the possibility of a new Taire, he hoped Bakugo would not die. Sadly for Eddy, McLean pointed out the falling damage rules when Bakugo was laucnhed off a building. What should have been a miraculous 1hp clutch of survival had become an embarrassing death. After that Eddy had Mumu and Oroki jet off. Slightly salty, he decided to keep what should have been the first to die there alive, the crippled ninja.